Something After Rain
by Yhumi Yuu
Summary: Sesuatu yang biasa kita temukan saat hujan reda adalah Pelangi. Lalu apa yang bisa kau temukan setelah Pelangi menghilang? Bagaimana kalau itu masa lalumu yang indah? atau ingatan tentang lamaran konyol?  Prequel MOONBOW. warning inside.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Something After Rain : Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, CRACK, Tema pasaran.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**Anyeong haseo… ^O^/**

**Fic Something After Rain ini adalah prequel dari fic saya sebelumnya yang berjudul Moonbow. **

**Tadinya saya masih ragu apakah harus mempublish fic ini atau tidak, temanya udah pasaran banget, saya lihat udah banyak yang bikin fic dengan tema seperti ini. T_T**

**Tapi saya pastikan kalau fic ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, bukan menjiplak atau plagiat milik siapapun.**

**Selanjutnya saya mohon komentar reader sekalian, kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan.. apakah fic ini dipertahankan atau di delete aja?**

**Terima kasih… ^_^**

**Happy reading..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Something After Rain~**

Langit biru yang kini sedang tak terlihat biru karena awan hitam yang menggelayut membalutnya. Gerimis yang sedari tadi menghujam bumi telah berubah menjadi tetesan-tetesan hujan yang membasahi tenggorokan alam. Angin bertiup sejuk, semakin mendinginkan hujan sore itu.

Suasana langit yang sempurna! Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan seorang wanita yang kini tengah berjalan dengan wajah sangat cerah di kolong langit yang jelas-jelas sangat mendung. Ia membiarkan derasnya air hujan menyirami tubuhnya. Senyum belum juga pudar dari bibirnya. Sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang yang tengah berjalan, tentu saja dibawah lindungan payung. Tidak seperti dirinya. Atau akan ada wanita tua penjaga toko bunga yang sering menawarkan payung karena melihatnya selalu pulang dalam keadaan basah setiap musim hujan. Namun ia selalu menolaknya dengan lembut seraya mengatakan "Aku sangat suka hujan". Dan kini wanita tua itu tidak pernah lagi menawarinya payung, sebagai gantinya, keesokan harinya ia akan memberikannya sekuntum bunga _Echinacea_ yang katanya bisa mencegahnya dari penyakit demam karena guyuran hujan kemarin sore.

"Hinata-nee!"

Ia menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang dikenalnya.

"Hm? Kiba-kun,"

"Kenapa hujan-hujanan?"

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan senyuman pertanyaan dari pemuda yang berumur dua tahun di bawahnya itu.

"Naiklah! Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin ke rumahmu"

"Mau kencan ya?"

"Hahaha, hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama Hanabi," Kiba tersenyum kikuk, namun tampak sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah" Hinata lalu naik ke motor Kiba.

"Pakai ini," Kiba menyerahkan helm ke Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak usah, sebentar lagi juga sampai kan?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat!"

"Ne, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hanabi?"

"Baik-baik saja, dan seperti biasa, masih kucing-kucingan dengan Hiashi-sama," Kiba tertawa renyah.

Hinata tersenyum. "Tapi kau cukup nekat dengan pergi ke rumah hampir tiap hari,"

"Itu kan karena Hiashi-sama jarang di rumah dan beliau juga mengira aku hanya temannya Hanabi,"

"Ya, aku sangat berharap kalian bisa segera mendapat restu tou-san,"

"Aku juga,"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sampai di situ karena mereka kini telah berada di depan rumah Hinata.

"Hana-chan, tadaima!"

"Okae—" Mata Hanabi langsung membulat khawatir ketika membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya. "Nee-chan! Hujan-hujanan lagi?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, senyuman anak kecil. Hanabi yang aslinya lebih muda darinya justru menggeleng sok dewasa.

Dunia dan wajahnya memang mulai aneh.

"Masuklah! Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk nee-chan,"

"Tidak perlu, nee-chan bisa sendiri. Sebaiknya kau temani Kiba saja"

"Eh?"

Saking fokus dan khawatirnya pada sang kakak Hanabi sampai tidak menyadari Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursi teras mereka.

Hanabi mengeluarkan kepalanya, dan dilihatnya di sana, pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya seraya berkata, "Hay!" dengan pelan.

"Baiklah nee-chan masuk dulu, selamat bersenang-senang,"

Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun ketika ia baru menginjak anak tangga pertama yang menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua, ia mendengar adiknya berseru.

"Setelah mandi langsung istrahat yah nee-chan, jangan kerja dulu, aku akan buatkan sup untuk nee-chan nanti,"

"Baiklah," Hinata tersenyum.

Hanabi sangat perhatian padanya, Hinata merasa adiknya itu menjadi segalanya baginya. Kadang menjadi adik yang manis, ia juga kadang bisa menjadi seperti seorang 'kakak' karena begitu melindungi Hinata. Ia juga memberikan perhatian seperti seorang 'ibu', bisa tegas seperti 'ayah', dan 'sahabat' curhat terbaik Hinata. Di saat dia sedang bersedih, pundak kecil Hanabi lah tempat ia menyandarkan tangisnya.

.

.

( ~ ^_^ )~ ~( ^_^~)

.

.

Pagi ini langit cerah menyambutnya. Hinata keluar dari rumahnya dengan semangat. Seperti biasa, ia harus berjalan sebentar untuk sampai ke halte Bis yang menuju ke kantornya. Hinata adalah karyawati di sebuah perusahaan fashion yang terkemuka di Konoha. Selain dirinya, semua orang di perusahaan itu menganggapnya jenius, karena di usianya yang ke 19 tahun ia sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan bekerja di perusahaan besar. Hinata memang baru beberapa bulan bekerja di sana, tapi hasil kerjanya selalu memuaskan.

Hinata tiba di toko bunga yang biasa ia datangi ketika hendak berangkat kerja. Wanita pemilik toko bunga itu langsung menyambutnya.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Selamat pagi Kushina-san,"

"Pagi, oh iya tunggu sebentar"

Wanita tua itu lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah vas dan mengambil setangkai bunga berwarna ungu muda.

"Kawaii.. ini _Echinacea_ juga?" kata Hinata seraya menghirup aroma bunga itu.

"Ya, yang itu namanya _Echinacea Purpurea_"

"Harumnya juga enak" kata Hinata bersemangat.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Kau pulang hujan-hujanan lagi kan kemarin? Apa kau demam Hinata?"

"Tidak" Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau kau demam, segera beritahu aku, aku bisa membuatkan minuman dari bunga itu yang bisa mengobati demammu"

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Kau sudah mau berangkat kerja?"

"Iya, padahal aku masih ingin lebih lama di sini, tapi aku akan dimarahi kalau aku datang terlambat"

"Kau wanita yang rajin, cantik lagi.. sayang Naruto-kun sudah punya istri, kalau tidak pasti sudah ku nikahkan denganmu"

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu Kushina-san… terima kasih bunganya!"

"Iya, hati-hati! Jangan sering hujan-hujanan!"

"Iya!" katanya sambil setengah berlari ke arah jalan raya.

.

.

( ~ ^_^ )~ ~( ^_^ ~)

.

.

Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke lelah. Waktu pulang seharusnya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sasuke memijat-mijat pelipisnya, sebelum akhirnya bangun dan merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar stress, ia bahkan harus makan siang di meja kerjanya hari ini karena harus mengurusi data-data perusahaannya.

Belum lagi ketika ia berpikir ia harus pulang dengan apa hari ini? Karena mobil mewahnya harus beristrahat selama 3 hari di bengkel. Salahkan ibunya, Mikota Uchiha yang masih bersikeras memperkerjakan seseorang yang sudah cukup tua untuk jadi supirnya. Katanya orang bernama Sarutobi itu sudah bekerja untuk keluarga mereka bahkan sebelum Sasuke dan kakaknya lahir. Jika sekarang saja Sasuke sudah berusia 23 tahun, bayangkan betapa lamanya kakek itu bekerja pada keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke menengok ke kaca jendelanya yang basah. Di luar, hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, itu adalah hal kesekian yang membuatnya cukup frustasi hari ini.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa?

Jawabannya karena jika hujan, itu artinya ia harus memakai payung, itu artinya ia harus memakai payung 'itu'. Payung yang selalu menjadi barang paling atas di list ibunya yang harus ada di tas kerja Sasuke. Payung yang sudah di pakainya sejak kecil, payung yang paling dibencinya.

Ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke membencinya?

Payung itu sebenarnya hanya payung lipat biasa, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat biasa, karena payung itu tidak berwarna, alias bening.

Ya, payung itu bening. Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu?

Tidak apa-apa jika payung itu hanya bening saja, tapi polkadot-polkadot pink-nya itu loh… yang membuat Sasuke selalu risih membawa payung itu, yanga artinya ia selalu frustasi jika hujan, yang akhirnya membuatnya membenci hujan.

Sasuke kini berada di depan kantornya, berharap hujan itu berhenti agar ia tidak perlu menggunakan payungnya. Tapi dewi hujan sedang tidak berpihak padanya, bahkan mungkin ia sedang menertawakan Sasuke di suatu tempat di sana… Entah dimana.

Sasuke manatap horror hujan yang bahkan menghalangi pandangannya untuk menjangkau jalan raya. Ia sangat ingin segera pulang karena ia sangat lelah, tapi ia juga cukup malas untuk basah-basahan. Ah… andai mobilnya tidak rusak. Kali ini salahkan ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku yang hanya memperbolehkan anak-anaknya memakai mobil masing-masing satu. Dan jika sesuatu terjadi pada yang 'satu-satunya' itu, maka itu menjadi tanggungan mereka sendiri. Kata sang ayah, itu dilakukan untuk melatih mereka untuk hidup mandiri.

Sasuke bosan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan payungnya dan melangkah menerjang hujan. Namun urung ia lakukan ketika seseorang yang lain yang sepertinya salah satu karyawannya derdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu juga sepertinya sedang ingin pulang.

'trriiiit..trriiiiit...trriiiit'

Tiba-tiba suara handphone wanita itu berbunyi.

"Ya Hana-chan?" Suara lembutnya lalu terdengar. Sasuke sedikit memperhatikan wanita itu.

"Pulang cepat? Kenapa?...tapi sekarang hujan dan nee-chan tidak bawa payung…. Tidak bisakah kau menjemput nee-chan?... oh, baiklah kalau begitu, nee-chan akan segera pulang. Bye"

Klik! Wanita yang ternyata Hinata itu tampak mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Ia baru menyadari ternyata ia tidak sendirian. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati atasannya berdiri di sana.

"U-Uchiha-san, selamat sore" ia sedikit membungkuk dan memberi hormat.

Tapi sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat sesuatu terangsur ke arahnya. Sebuah payung.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya..

Memiringkan sedikit..

Dan memasang tampang heran..

"Pakai ini!"

"Eh?" Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Bukankah kau mau pulang cepat?"

"I-iya, tapi—"

"Tanganku pegal,"

Hinata baru sadar kalau tangan atasannya itu terus mengulur sejak tadi. Hinata akhirnya menerima payung itu. Diamatinya payung berwarna, ralat! Payung bening dengan motif polkadot pink itu.

'manis,'

Itulah kesan pertama Hinata pada payung itu. Tapi ia tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mempunyai payung semanis itu.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke memandang Hinata sejenak, kemudian mengalihka fokusnya ke depan dan mulai berjalan menerjang hujan. Baginya tidak apa-apa kehujanan hari ini, asal payung itu bisa menjauh darinya.

Ya, Sasuke memberikan payung itu kepada orang lain untuk membuangnya. Ia sadar seharusnya melakukan itu sejak dulu. Dan jika sepulang ini ibunya bertanya tentang payung itu, bilang saja sudah ia pinjamkan pada temannya, tidak bohong juga kan?

Ketika Sasuke sibuk dengan pikiran liciknya itu, ia baru sadar bahwa sekarang air hujan tidak mengguyurnya lagi. Sasuke mendongak, dan mendapati motif polkadot pink di atasnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping, berdiri di sana wanita yang dipinjaminya payung tadi dan kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

"Ehm… menurutku, rasanya tidak sopan membiarkan orang yang meminjamkanku payung kebasahan, jadi—"

"Jadi maksudmu tidak masalah sepayung berdua?" Sasuke memotong pembicaraan wanita itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku" tampak pipinya mulai merona.

Yang entah kenapa, reaksi polos wanita itu membuat jantung Sasuke berpacu lebih cepat dan wajahnya sedikit memanas.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan langkah mereka dalam diam.

Jika ada yang menghitungnya, rasanya entah kenapa tiba-tiba pola pink di payung itu menjadi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Ah! Biarkan saja cupid-cupid itu menjalankan tugas mereka.

.

.

( ~ ^_^ )~ ~( ^_^ ~)

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya sampai di halte bis yang berada tidak jauh dari kantor mereka.

Hening.

Hinata sedikit melirik Sasuke. Sejak bekerja di perusahaan itu, ini pertama kalinya Hinata duduk sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Selain untuk urusan kantor tentunya. Awalnya ia tidak sadar tapi setelah diperhatikan, entah kenapa mata onyx-nya lah yang paling menarik perhatian Hinata. Jangan berpikir yang aneh dulu! Itu karena Hinata hanya merasa seperti tidak asing dengan mata itu. 'Ah! Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting'. Pikir hinata akhirnyanya.

"Ehm… U-Uchiha-san—"

"Sasuke!" potong Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata memandang heran kearah Sasuke.

"Panggil saja Sasuke!"

"Ah.. i-iya, aku… namaku Hinata,"

"Hn,"

Hinata kemudian menunduk. Namun ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

"Itu… arigaotu,"

"Hn," Sasuke kemudian memandang ke depan. Kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada bis yang belum juga datang. Entah sejak kapan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dengan bis.

Tapi satu hal yang disyukuri Sasuke, hujannya kini sudah mulai mereda.

"Pelangi.." meskipun hanya gumaman, tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu dengan nada bahagiannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah wanita yang diketahuinya bernama Hinata itu. Tapi Hinata sedang tidak melihat ke arahnya, wanita itu masih dengan mata antusiasnya mengamati pelangi yang membentang di atas langit di depannya itu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa di duga olehnya, Hinata tiba-tiba melihat ke arah Sasuke. Pandangan mereka bertemu, perasaan aneh menyerang dada mereka masing-masing.

'de javu,' pikir mereka bersamaan.

***Flash Back***

Sore itu hujan sedang turun. Taman itu menjadi ramai, karena banyak anak-anak yang sedang mandi hujan di sana. Ya, semua anak merasa senang ketika hujan itu turun. Tapi hujan itu juga kini dengan kejamnya membasahi seorang gadis kecil yang tengah duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku panjang di taman itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya anak itu sedang menangis, karena air matanya disamarkan oleh air hujan yang sejak 30 menit yang lalu mengguyurnya.

"Ibu…" lirihan sedih terdengar dari bibir mungilnya yang memuucat.

Gadis kecil itu tampak tidak ada niat beranjak dari sana, padahal langit sebentar lagi akan mulai gelap. Gadis itu hanya terus menangis. Mungkin memang itu yang ia inginkan sekarang.

"Cengeng!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan gadis kecil itu, ditambah ia tidak lagi merasakan air hujan yang membasahinya. Ia mendongak ke samping dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di sampingnya seraya memayunginya dengan payung bening bermotif polkadot pink.

'manis,' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Entah yang dia maksid payungnya, anak anak laki-laki itu.

"Cengeng!" kata anak laki-laki itu lagi, kini dengan wajah yang lebih dingin.

Si gadis kecil menunduk. Kemudian kembali menanngis. Sekarang entah karena apa.

"Jangan menangis dan menyembunyikan air matamu di bawah hujan. Kita seharusnya tersenyum jika hujan datang, karena hujan itu anugerah"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, kembali melihat ke anak laki-laki itu. Dan ia melihat tatapan anak laki-laki itu kini melembut.

"Ibuku yang bilang begitu. Jadi…. Jangan menangis lagi!" lanjut sang anak laki-laki seraya menatap si gadis kecil.

Si gadis kemudian tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di depan anak laki-laki itu. Senyum yang untuk pertama kalinya juga membuat detak jantung anak laki-laki itu berdetak lebihh cepat dan wajahnya juga memanas. Pikiran polosnya belum mengerti tentang reaksi yang terjadi padanya hanya karena sebuah senyuman.

"Nama!"

"Hm?" gadis itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Hinata, kamu?"

"Sasuke"

Kembali hening untuk sejenak.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Hinata kembali menunduk, "Hari ini satu tahun kepergian kaa-sanku"

"Memangnya kaa-sanmu pergi kemana?"

"Ke surga" mata gadis itu kembali terlihat sedih.

"Kaa-sanmu sudah meninggal?"

gadis itu mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu kamu boleh menjadikan kaa-sanku sebagai kaa-sanmu"

Hinata menaikan alisnya dan memiringkan kepala mendengar perkataan anak itu.

"Aku bilang kamu boleh memanggil kaa-sanku 'kaa-san',"

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku kan bukan anak kaa-sanmu,"

"Kalau begitu ketika besar nanti, menikahlah denganku! Dengan begitu kamu bisa memanggil kaa-sanku 'kaa-san',"

"Me-menikah?"

"Iya! ketika besar nanti, kau harus menikah denganku!"

Hinata tidak lagi menjawab. Mata lavenderrnya hanya terus memperhatikan manik onyx anak itu yang juga tengah menatapnya.

***Flash Back End***

Sasuke belum juga melepas pandangannya dari mata lavender wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinata…" gumamnya. 'apakah kau Hinata yang itu?' Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati.

"I-iya?" Hinata sedikit kaget karena namanya tiba-tiba disebut oleh Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke-san?" ia bingung karena Sasuke belum juga melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…"

"…"

"Bisnya sudah datang," Sasuke tampak mengalihkan pandangannya ke bis yang kini memang terlihat melaju ke arah mereka.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. "Ah, benar… kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Sasuke-san," Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk, kemudian berjalan ke arah bis itu.

Namun ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke ikut berjalan di belakangnya. Hinata lalu berhenti dan berbalik. Tapi Sasuke seperti tidak memperdulikan keheranan Hinata, ia malah terus melangkah masuk ke dalam bis.

Hinata menaikan alisnya, 'kenapa dia naik bis? Aku kira dia akan naik mobil atau taxi. Ternyata orang seperti Sasuke-san bisa naik bis juga yah?' Hinata tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia segera masuk ke dalam bis itu. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ia ketinggalan .

Suasana bis itu benar-benar ramai. Hanya tersisa dua bangku kosong di ujung belakang. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil tempat di salah satu bangku penumpang itu. Hinata mau tidak mau kembali mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. Bis kemudian melaju tepat ketika Hinata mendudukan dirinya.

Entah karena kelelahan atau udara yang begitu dingin, tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa sangat mengantuk. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

Sasuke memperhatikan wanita di sampingnya yang tampak sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Bukan apa-apa, satu yang membuat Sasuke tertarik, cara tidur wanita itu, seperti tidurnya seorang bayi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Namun senyumnya memudar ketika meliaht wanita itu tampak tidak nyaman dengan sandaran kursi sebagai bantalnya. Sesekali tidurnya terganggu karena kepalanya membentur sandaran kursi, namun itu tidak sampai membuatnya terbangun. Sasuke menarik sedikit kepala Hinata ke arahnya, kemudian perlaha-lahan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar.

Orang-orang dalam bis itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'aneh' yang disertai senyuman dan bisikan-bisikan. Dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, Sasuke kembali memasang wajah stoic-nya.

.

.

( ~ ^_^ )~ ~( ^_^ ~)

.

.

Hinata terbangun karena kepanya membentur sesuatu. Ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikannya dengan sinar lampu bis. Kemudian pandangan pertama yang tersaji di depannya adalah wajah atasannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan, errr… tak terbaca.

Hinata segera menarik tubuhnya dari pundak Sasuke, pipinya terlihat memerah karena malu. Malu dengan sikap yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Ah, sumimasen," Hinata menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Hn," dan hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke.

Hinata memandang keluar jendela bis, mencari angin segar untuk benar-benar menghilangkan kantuknya.

Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak penting sekarang.

Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari dirinya kini berada di daerah yang tak di kenalinya.

"Ki-kita—" Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar hampir menangis.

"Dimana?" Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat Hinata yang terpotong.

Hinata menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti anak hilang. Langit juga tampak sudah gelap.

"A-apa aku ketiduran?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia melihat jam tangannya, kemudian menjawab singkat. "Hm. Dua jam,"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hinata kini benar-benar khawatir.

"Kita?" suara Sasuke masih saja dingin, padahal menurut Hinata sekarang suasananya sangat genting.

"….."

"Di depan sana ada pemeberhentian selanjutnya, kau bisa turun di sana kemudian naik bis lain dan pulang ke rumahmu. Tapi itu mungkin butuh waktu 30 menit, itupun kalau ada."

"Ta-tapi sekarang kan sudah malam, aku tidak berani naik bis sendirian"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

Hinata menggigit jarinya, "Ka-kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga akan turun di sana"

Hinata tersenyum lega, setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian nanti.

Bis itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah halte. Seperti yang sudah diduga, Sasuke kemudian turun. Hinata mengikutinya di belakang.

Hinata duduk di halte, menunggu bis selanjutnya datang kemudian ia akan kembali bersama Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati pria yang tadi berada di sampingnya kini sudah tidak ada.

.

.

( ~ ^_^ )~ ~( ^_^ ~)

.

.

Dua orang berjalan di jalanan yang sepi. Jarak di antara mereka begitu jauh. Yang berjalan di depan adalah Sasuke, jas yang ia gunakan tadi kini tampak ia lepas dan di sampirkan di salah satu lengannya. Sementara yang seorang lagi, yang berjalan di belakang, seorang wanita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Hinata.

Wanita itu tampak mengejar langkah besar pria di depannya. Di lihat dari sudut manapun dan dengan cara pandang apapun, wanita ini benar-benar tampak seperti seorang penguntit. Ketika Sasuke berhenti, Hinata juga akan berhenti. Ketika Sasuke mulai berjalan lagi, Hinata juga akan kembali berjalan.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sasuke berhenti, namun kali ini ia menoleh ke belakang. Hinata membalikan badannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Saking gugupnya, Hinata sampai tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sehingga ketika ia membalikan badannya lagi, ia mendapati Sasuke kini berada di depannya, dan sangat dekat.

"Hah!" Hinata terperanjat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin dan dengan tatapan tajam.

Hinata memucat, ia menunduk dan memainkan kedua telujuknya. Kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup.

"Menguntit, eh?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia memang terlihat seperti penguntit. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Pikirnya. Kemudian ia melirik sesuatu di tangannya. Ia menyodorkan benda itu di hadapan Sasuke.

"A-ano… kau melupakan ini,"

Sasuke memandang malas ke benda yang diangsurkan wanita itu. Payung menyebalkan itu lagi. Ia lalu mengambilnya dan kembali berjalan. Ia tahu wanita itu kembali mengikutinya lagi. Sasuke berbalik lagi.

Hinata berhenti.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ka-kau mau kemana?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut, ia tahu kemanapun atasannya itu ingin pergi, bukanlah urusannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Tuh kan?

"Ta-tapi… aku tidak tahu harus kemana,"

"Itu bukan urusanku!" nada bicara Sasuke masih sama, dingin.

Hinata menelan ludah. "Ta-tapi, bukankah tadi Sasuke-san bilang akan menunggu bis di halte?"

"Aku bilang aku akan turun di halte" Sasuke meralat ucapan Hinata. Ia akan kembali berjalan, tapi sebelum itu, ia menghadap lagi ke Hinata, dan berkata, "Jangan ikuti aku!" lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Hinata menurut, ia kemudian duduk di atas trotoar dan mulai menangis.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana, ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Atau mungkin tahu tapi dia tidak ingat. Ditambah lagi udara malam di musim hujan seperti saat ini sangatlah dingin, ia mulai menggigil. Hinata kemudian teringat dengan Hp-nya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak tadi? Pikirnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan Hp flip putihnya, tapi tidak menyala. Tampakya Hp itu kehabisan batrei. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Hinata. Ia kini benar-benar ketakutan, ia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Walaupun ia tahu tidak akan ada yang berubah jika ia menangis, tapi ia tetap tidak berhenti menangis.

"Cengeng!" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Suara itu, ia mengenalnya.

Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana, menatapnya dingin. Lalu pria itu tampak mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bangun!" kata itu terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Hinata. Jadi, ia langsung menurut. Ia menyambut tangan Sasuke dan berdiri.

"Di dekat sini ada villa keluargaku, kita bisa menginap di sana kalau kau mau,"

"Me-menginap?" Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya, ragu dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Kalau tidak mau, silahkan kembali ke halte atau tidur di pinggir jalan"

Hinata menggeleng. Sasuke tidak berbicara lagi. Ia lalu mulai kembali berjalan.

Otak encer Hinata tentu saja tahu Sasuke bermaksud baik menawarinya tempat tinggal. Jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sedang ingin membantunya, walaupun caranya sedikit, err.. kasar.

Hinata kemudian mengikuti Sasuke. Sekarang jarak mereka tidak sejauh tadi. Sesekali Sasuke akan memperlambat langkahnya untuk menyamakan dengan langkah Hinata. Tapi anehnya, ketika mereka hampir berdampingan, Sasuke akan berjalan lebih cepat. Intinya, Hinata tidak boleh berada terlalu jauh di belakangnya, tapi Sasuke juga tidak ingin wanita itu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hatshiiiiiiyyy—" untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata bersin, udara dingin malam itu membuat hidungnya sedikit berair.

"Pakai ini!" Sasuke mengangsurkan jasnya ke Hinata.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, kemudian menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak apa-ap… hatshiiiiiiyy—" Hinata menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke bosan dengan sikap keras kepala Hinata, ia lalu mendekat dan memakaikan langsung jas itu ke tubuh Hinata. Mata Hinata membulat, pipinya kemudian memerah. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Hinata kali ini dibuat kaget ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Jalanmu sangat lambat," Mereka kemudian kembali berjalan, bergandengan.

Karena suasana jalan yang temaram, jadi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya sekarang pipi Sasuke sedikit memerah. Soal debaran jantungnya, jangan ditanya lagi. Tentu saja, tak terkendali.

.

.

( ~ ^_^ )~ ~( ^_^ ~)

.

.

"Hallo Hana-chan, ini nee-chan" kemudian terdengar jawaban dengan suara tinggi di seberang sana. "Iya, nee-chan tidak apa-apa, maaf yah nee-chan tidak bisa pulang malam ini, nee-chan menginap di rumah teman… jangan khawatir, nee-chan baik-baik saja kok… tidak usah, besok juga nee-chan pulang….. iya, oh ya, kenapa kamu menyuruh nee-chan pulang cepat tadi? Ada apa?... maaf ya, lain kali nee-chan pasti tidak akan melewatkannya… iya, nee-chan tidur dulu yah, selamat malam" Hinata menutup telepon rumah itu. Ia meminta izin Sasuke untuk meminjam telepon itu untuk menelpon adiknya. Seperti yang ia duga, adiknya sudah sangat khawatir padanya. Untung saja ayahnya sedang berada di luar kota, jadi Hinata tidak perlu khawatir akan mendapatkan ceramah pagi dari ayahnya.

Hinata lalu berjalan ke salah satu kamar yang di tadi tunjukan Sasuke untuknya. Villa yang luas itu tampak sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa maid dan seorang tukang kebun yang bekerja di sana. Setahu Hinata, Sasuke sejak dari tadi sudah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, dan mungkin saja sudah tidur. Berbeda dengannya yang belum juga merasakan kantuk.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia lalu berjalan ke balkon yang berada di ujung lorong yang kini tengah dilewatinya. Sinar bulan yang hampir penuh terlihat dari sana. Sinar itu menarik perhatiannya, ia lalu melanjutkan berjalan hingga sampai ke balkon itu.

"Indahnya," gumamnya.

"Belum tidur?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Hinata berbalik dan nampaklah di sana, duduk pria Uchiha itu. Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke-san sendiri? Tidak bisa tidur juga?" meskipun agak canggung, Hinata berusaha memulai topic pembcaraan.

"Hn," jawaban singkat Sasuke sukses menghancurkan keberanian Hinata yang sudah dibangunnya dengan susah payah.

Hinata kemudian berpikir sebaiknya ia kembali ke kamarnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak rela melewatkan keindahan bulan itu.

"A-aku kembali ke kamar dulu," ia lalu segera berbalik, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Kau—"

Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau Hinata yang itu kan?" Sasuke menatap tepat ke manik lavender Hinata.

"E-eh?"

"Gadis kecil yang menangis dibawah hujan, karena kepergian ibunya, itu kau kan?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke, lebih tepatnya mengamatinya.

'Mungkinkah dia Sasuke yang itu?' Hinata hanya terus berkutat dengan pikirannya, ia belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"…."

"…"

"Kau Sasuke yang itu? Anak laki-laki dengan payung manis itu?" mata Hinata membulat.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

Jadi selama ini yang ada di ingatan Hinata tentang dirinya, hanyalah sebagai 'anak laki-laki berpayung manis'?

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Pantas rasanya ia tidak asing dengan mata onyx itu, dan paying polkadot itu juga.

"Ja-jadi kau benar-benar anak laki-laki itu?"

"Hn,"

Hinata tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa bahagia. Ia bahkan hanya ingin terus tersenyum. Deru nafasnya menjadi sedikit tidak normal karena dadanya tiba-tiba memanas, wajahnya juga memanas. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, yang dia tahu, dia hanya merasa sangat bahagia.

Dan Sasuke juga tidak terlihat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Walaupun hanya senyuman tipis yang terlihat, tapi siapapun tahu, wajah itu… adalah wajah pria yang jatuh cinta.

.

.

( ~ ^_^ )~ ~( ^_^ ~)

.

.

" _Uchiha,"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Itu nama margaku,"_

"_Ah, Iya.. kalau aku Hyuuga,"_

"_Hinata Hyuuga… Hinata Uchiha…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Hinata Uchiha,"_

Sasuke kecil baru saja membuat seorang gadis bersemu merah.

**-The End-**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini…**

**Oh iya, tentang Bungan Echinacea itu, saya hanya membacanya di internet, jadi sebenarnya saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bunga itu. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan, saya mohon maaf.. ^_^**

**Dan, jangan bosan-bosan membaca dan meriview fic saya yah…**

**Gomawo… ^O^**

**Saya mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya… ^_^**

**Well…**

**Review Please?**


End file.
